Real-world analog signals such as temperature, pressure, sound, or images are routinely converted, using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), to digital information that can be easily processed in modern digital systems. In many systems, this digital information must be converted back to an analog form to perform some real-world function. The circuits that perform this step are digital-to-analog converters (DACs), and their outputs can drive a variety of devices, e.g., loudspeakers, video displays, motors, mechanical servos, radio frequency (RF) transmitters, etc. Due to various factors, circuits that make up a DAC are not perfect, and these circuits do not always perform ideally. These issues degrade the performance of DACs, e.g., resulting in a noisy or undesirable output spectrum. In many cases, a DAC is just one component of an overall system, and such degradation in performance would negatively affect the performance of the overall system.